


suddenly something loved

by peepasoo



Series: fill my little world [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College AU, F/M, alternativley titled: i suck at commma and quotation rules and love parentheses too much, and a big bag of dicks, charlie is charles lee, helpless.mp3, this shit is so cute adios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepasoo/pseuds/peepasoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything became brightboldersharperclearer, her heart beats loudly in her ears, but she doesn’t seem to mind, she hears his voice above it, people become clearer, colors become richer, and the center of her universe claims him as its new home</p>
<p>or: alex meets eliza at a college party, then they break into a greenhouse (kind of)</p>
            </blockquote>





	suddenly something loved

**Author's Note:**

> welome to my first installment of my self-indulgent happy college ham au!!!! what a better way than to kick it off with a modern take on Helpless? there is so much angst, and while it can be fun to read (see: what we know and national anthem by iaintinanpatientphase) I desperatlely need some fluff.  
> this series gonna get pretty crazy so hold on. I have some pretty crazy plans for this one hope it all works out 
> 
> enjoy!!!

Eliza is pretty sure she can’t breathe anymore, not since he walked in.

It was like: there she was, standing in another house near campus, at another party her sisters dragged her to, another shitty playlist of the top 40 hits, and another half finished, lukewarm beer in her hand.

(It’s not like she hated parties, she just wasn't in mood, she had been kind of down all day, thinking about her ex, Charlie. Adrienne, her roommate did her best to try and cheer her up, they went shopping and even to the art museum, to that new exhibit she’s been dying to see. But it just wasn’t working so that’s when her sisters came and dragged her here. She was about two minutes from leaving and texting them to let them know and go back-)

then she catches sight of something in her peripheral: dark hair tied back, golden skin and she was intrigued. She tries to move around sweaty, drunk bodies to get a better look, then she sees his face.

(full stop. she can feel the world tilt on its axis)

Everything became _brightboldersharperclearer_ , her heart beats loudly in her ears, but she doesn’t seem to mind, she hears his voice above it, people become clearer, colors become richer, and the center of her universe claims him as its new home. That’s when she sees his eyes, they are brown, but that doesn’t begin to describe them. They are deep and wide and searching, always searching, she gets the sense that he doesn’t sleep much, if at all. There is another thing Eliza sees in his eyes: words, hundreds of thousands of them just waiting to be spoken, millions of thoughts hovering just behind his eyes, like every single word in the human language rests-

“Hey! Eliza!” it's Angelica shouting over the noise that seems to be coming back to Eliza’s ears.

“This one’s mine.” Eliza says suddenly, possessively, and distinctly un-Eliza like.

Angelica looks taken aback, “What?” Eliza points in his direction, Angelica catches him immediately (how could anyone not, he is vibrant.)

“Oh, Alex, huh?” she says it almost challengingly, Eliza blushes. “Don’t worry, honey.” she says in her best Big Sister voice (it only sounds a little forced, she notices), and before she can protest, Angelica has disappeared into the crowd of people.

Eliza sees her emerge again by his side. She grabs his arm, Eliza feels like vomiting. Then his eyes find hers, and she feels her heart hammering in her chest, she feels like everything is beginning and ending. He smiles at her, his eyes light up, it feels like she is staring into the sun, she has to turn away. Then she feels Angelica tap her shoulder. She turns around and there he is standing beside Angelica. He’s wearing a white button up, with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and jeans.

“Eliza, this is Alexander Hamilton.” Angelica says.

“Elizabeth Schuyler, it's a pleasure to meet you.” well, it's not the most embarrassing thing she could say, she thinks

 “Schuyler?” he turns back to Angelica, “My sister” she explains

“So do you go here?” Eliza asks, trying to keep the conversation going.

“Yeah, you?” he replies.

“Uh- yeah, I’m a junior.” she stutter out, his gaze is fierce and unwavering, but not mean, more inquisitive and kind. (she thinks it’d be easier if it was mean, this way makes her feel frighteningly important)

“Cool, me too, I would ask why I never see you around but I never see anyone, I’m always at the library.” he says, a little unsure- is he nervous too?

“Shame, I would have liked to see you around.” she says through a sudden burst of confidence, she knows isn’t from the alcohol. He pauses for a minute, (something he hasn’t done since they have met) stares at her amazed, she smirks back at him.

“I’ll leave you to it.” Angelica says, breaking his momentary lapse.

“Can I take you somewhere?” he asks, stepping forward.

She considers it for a moment, “We only met two minutes ago, what if you’re a serial killer?”

He laughs, and throws his head back, she stows that memory away in the back of her mind for safe keeping. “There’s always that possibility isn't there?” he says, laughter still dripping in his voice.

He takes her hand and leads her out the door of the house, (she catches Peggy before they leave to let her know where she's going) and through the winding streets she’s pretty sure he has memorized, until they reach a greenhouse. He walks up to the door.

“Are we breaking in?” Eliza asks, “um, isn’t kind of early in our relationship to commit felonies together?”

He laughs, “So we’re in a relationship now?” he asks, “jumping to conclusions are we, Elizabeth?” he finished as he digs in his pocket to find something. He pulls out a key ring.

“My roommate, Laf, is a Botany major,” he says while unlocking the door, “spends hours in here, doing who knows what, he gave me this key in case I needed to find him.” he explains.

“Wait, you live with Lafayette, as in Marquis de Lafayette?” she asks

“Yeah, why?”

“I have an apartment with Adrienne his girlfriend!” she says

“No way, _you’re_ the Eliza she talks about?”

“Yeah and _you’re_ the Alex he talks about!”

“Yeah, that’s so weird.” he says

They walk in and the heavy scent of soil and pollen hit her, it’s only a little more humid than outside, and there are some of the most beautiful flowers she has ever seen, she’s always been a sucker for gardening.

She runs her hands along some petals delicately, “It’s beautiful.” she states.

“Yeah, it’s not half bad.” he says sheepishly.

“Is that why you’ve taken me here, wow me with some flowers and maybe a cute poem?” she asks, though not meanly.

He looks appalled, over dramatically of course, hand on his chest, “Elizabeth, for your information it was going to be a sonnet. But no, I just wanted to talk, get to know you better.”

She laughs, then says, “Well for starters, most people call me Eliza, I usually hate Elizabeth, but I kind of like the way you say it.” she says the last part nervously. He is walking toward her now. “Some people call me Betsey too.” she adds quickly to cover up her last remark.

He catches it though. “Elizabeth,” he says again, “I kinda like it too. How about I call you Eliza when we are around people, and Elizabeth when we are alone.” He’s only two feet away.

(another step, less than two feet)

She look at him incredulously, “Jumping to conclusions are we now Alexander?”

(another step, one foot)

“In my defense you jumped first, I just followed.” he says back. She smiles at him.

(another step, eight inches)

“Okay, which do you prefer, Alexander or Alex?” she asks. “No preference, really, but Alexander does sound nice coming from you.” he mutters.

(another step, less than five inches)

“Alexander it is.” she whispers, he is staring at her, he look at her lips, than her eyes again. 

(half step, less than two inches)

“Alexander.” she breathes again and his hands come up to either side of her face.

(he leans in, she stops measuring)

“Alexander” she says again.

“Tell me to stop.” he says, and sure there may be a thousand reasons she should stop him, but she can’t seem to think of any one of them.

“I can’t” she says.

And it like when she first saw him but a thousand times better. Stars burst behind her eyelids, every single sense become hyperactive, her hands are threaded in his impossibly soft hair, and his have moved from her cheeks to her waist. Eliza has kissed people before but none have felt like this and she can only search for _moremoremore_ and her breaks away all too soon. He rests his forehead on hers and she just realizes how out of breath she is.

They end up sitting on the floor, sides pressed closely together leaning back on the wall of the greenhouse, just talking about everything and nothing, and occasionally breaking to make out for a little while. He rambles about his shitty TA, Conway, and how he gave him a D for a paper based solely on the fact that “he didn’t think it was interesting enough”. She talks about this dumbass in her fundraising class that claims he’s banging the teacher. He tangles their hands together and talks about his favorite constellations, she stares at their hands and just listens.

They both are jolted back to reality when her phone vibrates. It’s Peggy.

 

_From: margarita;) 1:30 AM_

_took Ang home, she got really drunk after you left, im crashing with her, and yes we took an uber, don’t worry, have fun ;)_

 

She knows she should get home, Adrienne might worry, but then again, she might be with Laf, and her hand just feels so nice in his, and-

“Everything okay?” he asks, and he gets this crease in the middle of his eyebrows, she adds that to the growing list of adorable things she is noticing about him.

“Oh yeah, just Peggy. Apparently Ang got wasted after we left so they got an Uber home.” she explains

“Now I’m just trying to weigh the possibility of whether or not Adrienne will be there when I get home.” she says thoughtfully, he chuckles.

“Oh, I’d say the odds you go home to an empty apartment are pretty good.” he says, good-naturedly.

“You’re probably right.” she says.

Neither of them move, their sides still pressed together, hands still tangled, she rests her head on his shoulder. She closes her eyes for a few minutes, the alcohol now making her drowsy instead of buzzy. He must notice because all too soon he is pressing a kiss to her forehead to try to wake her up. She rouses a little bit and tries to ignore the warmth that bloomed from that spot.

“Are you falling asleep on me, Elizabeth?” he asks

“Maybe, but in my defense you are a great pillow.” she responds he jostles her shoulders lightly, “Come Sleepy, let’s get you home.” he says.

She only whines a little bit as he pulls her up from the ground and lets her put an arm around his waist. They walk slowly, neither of them wanting this night to end. She can’t remember a time she has gone so long without thinking of Charlie. And it is good, she thinks- no _knows_. Being with Alexander feels good, their hands fit perfectly together (Charlie’s always felt too big), he is the perfect height so that her head fits perfectly in the crook of his neck (her head always fell on Charlie’s chest) and he is so easy to talk to, and when she doesn’t want to talk he is fascinating to listen to. She can't help but want to know every nook and cranny in his mind, know every little thing that makes him tick, she hope she’ll get the chance to.

They arrive at her front door, and she kisses him goodnight. He quickly responds with more pressure and urgency, she’s the one who has to pull away because she is sure she won’t be able to stop if he keeps going like that.

She rests her forehead against his and an arm on his chest “Okay” she whispers not really knowing what she wants to say.

“Would it be weird if I asked for your number?” he says cautiously

“Not at all.” she says.

They exchange phones and she puts her name in as “elizabeth” and he puts his in as “Alexander”. He kisses her one last time before turning down the hall to the elevator, and she walks in. Before she can even get to her room her phone buzzes.

 

_From: Alexander 2:17 AM_

_so….coffee tmrw? ;)_

 

 

 She chuckles out loud before responding.

 

_To: Alexander 2:18 AM_

_definitely :)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> alex and eliza are idiots in love pass it on 
> 
> unbeta'd all typos are mine (if anyone is interested in betaing hmu on tumblr)
> 
> if you would like more info about the series, I hope to have a series page up pretty soon, and some info can be found there
> 
> scream about hamliza to me on tumblr: ridleyboyegas
> 
> title credit: http://ridleyboyegas.tumblr.com/post/144886274959/believe-in-the-mouth-in-the-bottom-lip-trembling


End file.
